EP1 516 527 for example describes such an agricultural square baler. The agricultural square baler comprises a parallelepipedal baling chamber. In the baling chamber a plunger is movably received along a longitudinal axis of the baling chamber. The agricultural square baler further comprises a feed inlet through which crop is conveyed into the baling chamber to be compressed there by the plunger into a bale. A plunger drive is connected to the plunger with a connecting rod transferring the rotational movement of the plunger drive into a linear reciprocal movement of the plunger. The connecting rod is longitudinally delimited by a first end and a second end opposing the first end. The plunger comprises a rotational joint element 64 rigidly attached to the first end of the connecting rod. On the other side of the connecting rod, the second end of the connecting rod is again rigidly attached to a second rotational joint element 60. This second joint element thereto comprises a U-shaped element at least partly constraining the connecting rod along a circumferential direction surrounding the longitudinal direction of the connecting rod at the second end of the connecting rod and rigidly attaching the joint element and the connecting rod to each other. A first surface of the connecting rod and a second surface of the joint element, more in particular the interior of the U-shaped element, abut each other. The joint element and the connecting rod are attached to each other by the U-shaped element and by an attachment, in particular a weld connection, at the first and the second surface as can be seen in FIG. 4 of EP1 516 527.
Another known way of connecting such a connecting rod with a joint element of the plunger is to weld the connecting rod to an intermediate element. This intermediate element is then connected to the joint element by e.g. two bolt connections.
However, such weld connections between the connecting rod and the joint element has been found to be prone to fatigue.